Legend of Zelda: The Missing Link
by HolyWeapon
Summary: Rated to be safe. First fic. After link seals Ganon in the sacred realm Zelda sends him back to his own time and he forgets everything. RR, flames welcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own Link, or any other Zelda characters. If I did, I would be rich.

**Legend of Zelda:**

The Missing** Link**

"Why me?" A man asked himself, brushing his hair out of his face with his thumb, careful not to let his guard down. He quickly preformed a backflip, and slashed his sword at his opponent again. The man opposite him blocked his attack easily, and delivered one of his own, which hit the man's arm. He winced in pain and fought on.

The injured man had blue clothes, but usually wore green. He wore a hat, covering up dirty blonde hair. His pointed ears were pierced, and his blue tunic stained with blood. The man opposite him was much in the same way, except he was clad in all black, and his skin was a dark gray. His eyes were bright red, scowling back at him.

"Watch out Link!" Cried a small fairy with electric blue hair. "Quit distracting me!" Came the reply. He had been fighting for almost an hour, and the opponent in front of him seemed to never tire. It was an evil version of himself, a dark Link.

Link brought his sword around and stabbed it forward, but his foe swiftly jumped and landed on it, and as Link strove to hold on to the master sword, he struck, his blade cutting deep into Link's shoulder. The blonde cringed, and pulled back as his foe jumped off his sword and prepared for another attack.

The fight went on like this most of the way. The man named Link doing his best, but just getting hurt. He was tiring, and quickly felt his strength leaving him. He summoned his remaining power and grabbed a gem, mumbling words to himself as a wall of fire emanated from him. The evil clone backflipped but was still hit, grimacing, but stepping forward as he hit Link with his shield, And brought his sword up to deliver the finishing blow.

"Ahh!" Link awoke with a start. He glanced around. He saw nothing but the inside of his treehouse. A dream, but it seemed so real.

"That's the third time this week I've had a nightmare."

The teen looked much as he did in his dream. He lived in a forest with many small beings called Kokiri. They remained small and childlike throughout their lives, and were amazed when the saw Link growing up. "Well, looks like I'm not going to get any sleep. I might as well go for a walk." He grabbed his tunic, and put it on, and grabbing his hat, he walked out the door into the night.

Princess Zelda was unable to sleep that night. She had been outside, staring at the moon. Images of Link went through her mind endlessly. She paced around her balcony, rubbing her temples.

Seven long years had been relived. After she sent Link back, he had forgotten everything and lived with the Kokiri. Only the seven sages remembered what had happened during the future, and only they knew how Link had sealed Ganon into the sacred realm. She sighed softly and remembered the last time she saw him.

"_Link, hand me the Ocarina. As a sage, I can use its power to send you back to your own time."_

"_Will I remember any of this?"_

_ She sighed softly. "It would be better if you didn't. You deserve the childhood that was taken from you. If you did remember, then you would be troubled all your life. Goodbye Link."_

"_Goodbye…." She began to play the song of time…._

Link sat on a stump in the middle of the forest. This was a place called the sacred meadow, deep within the forbidden forest. The skull kids inside the forest, once his friends, now shunned his adult form, just like many of the Kokiri, Especially one by the name of Mido. He never heard the end of how Mido had a fairy and he did not. And how Mido seemed to stay small, and he did not. He could be a pest sometimes.

Link sighed. He felt as if he didn't belong here, and as if he was somebody else, but he didn't know it. He shook his head, trying to remove the thoughts that stuck. He stared up at the moon, unaware that a princess was staring at it as well.

"Get over it. He doesn't even remember you," Zelda reminded herself. She looked into the starlit sky, and got the strangest feeling that she would see Link again sooner than she had thought.


End file.
